


Desired Ripples

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Witches, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: You’ve always felt something or someone calling into the forest. People would say that you were ‘peculiar’, but you never thought a dare would change your life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Desired Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @tansyposoning’s Tansy’s Spooky Challenge on Tumblr. Mine was Bucky x Black!Reader, Craving, Desperation, Underground, and Prompt 13 (sort of). Credit for dividers goes to the amazing @firefly-graphics. Check them out!

It wasn’t easy being different in the kingdom of Bandrahar. Women from noble houses—even minor ones like yours—would busy themselves with becoming a ‘proper lady’ (embroidery, elocution, idle gossip, etc.).

You, on the other hand, loved cooking, science, horseback riding, reading ‘too much for a girl’, and venturing into the forbidden forest. The forest always seem to be calling you and it was a blessed reprieve from the relentless mockery by your peers. You always felt safe like you entering the warm embrace of an old friend.

So it came as no surprise when one of the girls at your finishing school dared you to go skinny dipping in the cave under Mount Gartish three weeks after your 21st birthday that you found yourself at the mouth of the cave. She said that another girl was coming but you doubted it, the cowards.

Oh well, maybe it’ll be fun.

Upon entering the cave you found that it felt familiar somehow. You heard whispers of singing and laughing that seemed so far away. It wasn’t until you reached the underground lake that you snapped out of your daze. The lake was an enchanted mirror of serenity and wonder. The whole area was illuminated by glowworms and fabled Hyx Crystals with the lake itself pristine and delightfully cool to the touch.

Turning your head to see if anyone followed you, you took off your clothes and dove into the lake. You swam and sang without a care in the world, glad to be alone with your thoughts and desires.

Or, so you thought.

–––––––

Michaelis was walking in the cave’s many passageways alone, again. Weighed down by the curse that trapped him for millennia, he lost all hope. At least he would have, if not for an angelic voice coming from the direction fo the lake. Stealthily, he flew to one of the top crevices at the opposite side of the voice’s source.

It was her! He was sure of it!

She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered and her voice ever so lovely. Michaelis felt a burning sensation on his right wrist; the curse that trapped him was broken.

He could claim what was his. Now, time to visit a friend.

––––––

The walk home was both invigorating and unsettling. Fortunately, your craven peers cared enough to cover for you, so no scolding tonight. You fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the forces that you’ve unleashed.

–––––

You woke up to near-deafening clashes of thunder. The whole kingdom was being attacked by nature. It was as if God himself had condemned Bandrahar.

You and your family raced to the town square in the family carriage. The crowd parted for you once you exited the carriage. Everyone was eying you with either pity or thinly veiled disgust.

In the middle of the square stood a royal messenger. He asked the crowd if you were the girl and they shook their heads. The messenger turned to you and declared that you were to be the bride to the demon of the forbidden forest by order of the king.

Your mother fell to her knees sobbing and your father raged at the messenger insisting that it was a mistake. The messenger raised his hands in defense and informed your father that if he didn’t hand you over, the guards would kill the manor’s inhabitants and take you anyway.

Terrified about the fates of your family (including the staff who you saw as a family) you walked up to the messenger and agreed to come with him.

No sooner had you agreed did the chaos cease and a witch’s mark appeared on your right wrist.

The messenger gave your father a look of sympathy and a pat on his left shoulder. He gave you three hours to say your goodbyes and pack your things.

You gave all the children hugs and wiped away their tears, especially your younger brother and sister who you told to stay strong and unique. Your mother gave you a wedding necklace that has been passed down from her mother’s line for generations.

The messenger announced that it was time. And so, with one last glance at your family’s manor, you said goodbye to only life you knew.

–––––

The messenger led you to the edge of the forbidden forest where a woman was waiting for you. The woman was tall with light fawn skin with gold undertones and long curly black hair. She wore a black and red flowing dress with an amulet not unlike the witches of old.

“You must be her! I’m Amantea Stornburg, but you can call me Amantea or Ama for short,” she beamed as the carriage came to a halt.

“I’ve done our part witch. Now-,” the messenger started but was interrupted by Amantea,” Finish that sentence and they’ll never find your body,” she uttered cooly, never breaking her smile.

She turned back to you, “Now, let’s go your husband!” she took your hand and had your meager belongings levitate behind you as the two of you entered the forest.

The trek to the cave was shorter than you remembered. Amantea must’ve read your mind, “We’re not going to the cave, my dear.”

“Then where are we goin-”

“It’s a surprise,” Amantea beamed and pressed a finger to her lips.

––––

Michaelis paced back and forth in the castle library. What was taking them so long? He made sure to tell that coward of a king that you had to be in his arms by the day’s end or Bandrahar would be razed to the ground.

Was he too harsh? Maybe, but it would be worth it to have you in his arms again. If only Amantea didn’t take the ‘scenic route again’.

Michaelis was soon interrupted by one of Amantea’s puppet servants, “My Lord, Mistress Amantea, and your mate have arrived,” with that, he bowed his head and disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Michaelis strode to the front doors.

––––––

“Excuse me, Amantea? Could you tell me more about my future husband?” you inquired as neared the clearing.

The witch in question turned to you and grinned, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” and parted the trees with a wave of her hand.

You stepped out only momentarily blinded by the sunlight and amazed by what followed.

The castle was situated on a lake with an arched bridge as its connection to the shore. The castle’s base was made of beautiful stones of all shapes and sizes (some glowed in the sunlight). The four towers had sharp points, but smoothed out towards the bottom. The windows were wide and decorative with some containing murals. Lastly, there was a clock on the tallest tower, but it did not have an hour, minute, or second hand.

You raced up to the middle of the bridge, delighted to be surrounded by nature. You were so enraptured by the scenery, that you failed to notice a man walk up behind you,”You always did like the bridge.”

Startled, you jumped back and gazed upon the beautiful man you’ve ever seen.

He was tall (you were a good height, but didn’t even reach his chest) with eyes like the sea after a storm. His long dark brown hair was loosely tied at the nape of his neck, framing his chiseled faec perfectly. His frame seemed to be carved from marble by the gods it so immaculate. His bulging muscles were barely contained by his outfit, yet he had an air of speed and grace to him.

Sore some reason, he seemed familiar.

Only one question popped into your mind, “Are you the demon?” you breathed as you took in his marvelous presence.

The man smiled, “Yes, and no.”

In a flash, your whole world started spinning. The last thing you saw before everything went dark was his angelic face.

––––

You groggily opened your eyes, slightly disoriented, then you shot out of bed when you recalled the day’s events.

Your freedom and future all gone in one day. Sure, the demon you were mating was sexy as hell, but it was a choice you made under duress.

You were lost in thought when Amantea entered your admittedly large and well furbished quarters with a tray of food.

“I had the cooks make your favorites,” her smile faded once she sensed your unease, “What’s wrong?”

“Why me?”

“How so?”

You sighed, “I lost my freedom and future to a man I’ve never met yet somehow seems familiar.”

Amantea raised a bent finger to her chin, “I see. How ‘bout I tell you Bucky story. Will that ease your mind a bit?”

You sat down on the bed and beckoned her to join you.

She grabbed the tray and plopped down onto the bed, “Michaelis was born to a high ranking demon and an angel during the Angelic Wars five thousand years ago. His mother was banished from Heaven once it was discovered that she was with child. He was raised by a witch’s coven, my grandmother’s when his mother was killed by members of the Order of Blessed Hunters.

I was born sometime later and we became the best of friends, always pranking my tutors and going off on little adventures.

That was our life until he met you.”

––––––

_You were rubbing your upper arms as you walked aimlessly through the forest. Tears streamed down your face as you recognize the same fallen branch you encountered for the fifth time. You’ve been told time and time again not to venture to fare into the woods, but the little animals were so cute and exciting._

_Now you might die for your foolishness._

_You cried out for help in hopes that someone might take pity on you, but it seemed fate had other plans. A pack of wolves descended onto your location. You ran as fast as you could and it seemed like you were going to make it, but you tripped over a raised tree root._

_You shielded your face in surrender hoping that it wolves will be quick about it when a crack and flash brought you out of your despair. You opened eyes to find the wolves long gone and a tall man offering you some sweets._

“ _Are you alright?” The nice man asked._

_You nodded your head, “Yes, I am. How did you make the mean wolves go away?” you inquired as you took the sweets._

_The nice man smiled, “I used magic.”_

_Your eyes lit up. You always wanted to learn, but everyone in your village said that was for devil whores._

“ _Could you show me some?”_

_The nice chuckled, “I could show you some on our way back to your village? Would that work?”_

“ _Yay!”_

_After he conjured up a butterfly, he picked you up and made his way towards your village. He set on the ground a few feet away from the forest clearing, “Now off you go, little lady.”_

_You looked up at him with a curious expression, “Why aren’t coming? The sun’s going down and there’s plenty of room at our place.”_

_The man gave you a sad smile, “My kind wouldn’t be welcomed,” he admitted remembering all the times he was hunted by villagers in his youth._

_You scrunched your lips in thought for a few minutes and snapped your fingers, “I know! How about I visit you every day right here. That way you won’t be lonely anymore!”_

_The man laughed. At least it would get the girl to go home sooner, “It’s a deal.”_

“ _Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow!”_

_And so you did. Michaelis thought that you would soon give up and play with your other friends. He was saddened to find that none of the other kids liked you. So he decided that he would be your friend._

_The days soon turned into months and the months into years until you were of marrying age. You had become a vision of beauty. You were the talk of the village that once ostracized you._

_The thing was, you didn’t want any of the young men in your village, you wanted Michaelis._

_So that where you found yourself at 20, on the shore of a lake, begging Michaelis to take you away._

“ _Are you sure about this? None of the young men in your village interest you?” Michaelis inquired with a grin._

_You threw back your head in frustration, “Ugh! They’re all so BORING! All they talk about how well they can hunt or how much livestock they have! Can’t I just live with you? Please?”, you beseeched deploying your puppy dog eyes._

_Michaelis was dreading this day. He had hoped that you would fall in love with a village boy and not him. He couldn’t bare seeing die of old age while he would look the same._

_He pushed those thoughts away, “Maybe someday.”_

_You threw your arms around him, “Thank you, Miki!”_

_Michaelis thought that would be the end of that, but he soon learned that he should’ve been harder with that response. You never let it go. Finally, after ten months of begging, he found a spell that would give you some of his life force thereby making you immortal._

“ _I think I found something,” Michaelis announced two days after your 21 st summer. _

_Your eyes sparkled with joy, “Really?!”_

“ _Yes. It’ll take me a few days for me to get all the ingredients, but I think it will work.”_

“ _Oh Miki!,” you hugged him._

_He broke the hug and gazed into your eyes. You closed the space between with a kiss, your first kiss. His lips were plump and soft, perfectly molded against yours. He broke the kissed and moved onto your jawline and neck causing you to moan at the foreign but welcomed sensations._

_Michaelis gave your neck and collarbone one last kiss, “I’ll be back in two days, sweetheart. Have your things packed by then, okay?”_

_You were so blissed out by the make-out session that you could only nod in response._

_Michaelis conjured his wings (something that always filled you with wonder) and took flight. You returned to village with a spring in your step and a song in your heart._

_Too bad someone saw the whole exchange._

––––––

_You were getting supplies for your journey when you ran into Cicero. Cicero was one of the many suitors that you had politely rejected but never took the hints, “So you and the demon, huh?”_

_You stopped dead in your tracks, “He’s not a demon, Cicero. And what’s it to you? You never had a chance with me anyway.”_

“ _I’ll have you know that I’ll most likely be the next chief, so you better watch how you speak to me,” he hissed as he grabbed your arm._

_You jerked your arm away with a glower, “Well you’re not chief yet so I don’t have to respect you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home.”_

_Cicero stomped off, “Where does that whore get off? No matter, I’ll get rid of that devil spawn and have her in my bed moaning like the slut she is.”_

–––––

“ _This is amazing!” you exclaimed as Michaelis led you through his town. There were witches, warlocks, and several other magical creatures roamed the streets, operated shops, sang in the square, read in the library, all sorts of things._

_It felt like home._

“ _Do you think I could learn magic? I mean, you said that I wouldn’t have enough time when I was a child, but since we’ll be bonded…” you trailed off as Michaelis picked you and spun you around like in the first days of your friendship._

“ _Yes, you will and I have just the person in mind.”_

_It took some time for you to connect with your magic tutor, Amantea. Perhaps he shouldn’t have just stuck you two in a room together and hoped for the best. Besides you not letting him near you for a few days, it went pretty well._

_It turned that once the spell was cast, it would take a year for it to have its full effect. He just needed to keep you safe until then._

_About a month into your new life, you discovered you were pregnant much to the cheers of everyone in the town. Everyone congratulated you on the newest member of their welcoming community._

_All seemed well with the world...until it wasn’t._

_You were about eight months pregnant when the Order’s forces attacked your town. Amantea told you to get to the safe house by the lake while she and Michaelis assist the town’s defense brigade._

_You made it just in time for Cicero to punch you in the face, “Already pregnant with that abomination’s spawn, I see. And from the looks of it, you didn’t wait that long to spread your legs, huh?” he sneered as he pinned you against a wall, “That should’ve been my child making your belly swell!”_

_You spat in his face in defiance, “You NEVER had a chance with me! This was my choice. Now leave before he sees you on me like this!”_

_Cicero chuckled darkly, “Oh I wouldn’t worry about_ Michaelis _. He’ll be too preoccupied to save you, I made sure of it.” he growled in your ear as he undid your clothing. He groaned at the sight of your bare skin, “Still as soft as I remembered. Fuck, your tits have gotten even bigger!,” he swore as roughly squeezed your breasts, loving the soft, weighty feel in his hands, “I may not be able to breed you, but I’ll be damned if I won’t have fun with ya!”_

_Cicero was about to put one of your nipples in his mouth when you finally worked up enough energy to blast him with a repulser spell._

_He rubbed his chin in surprise, “Well, looked who finally got some fight in her. Our nights will be a lot more interesting than I hoped.”_

“ _Get the FUCK away from me, you delusional maniac!!”_

“ _No.”_

_And with that, you two would begin a struggle that would last millennia._

––––

_Michaelis finished off the last invader when he heard a cry coming from the lake. No! He spread out his wings and flew to the lake at new neck-breaking speeds. He arrived only to find a man standing over your bloody form._

_With a shout of rage, he grabbed the man and tore him in half with his bare hands, making sure that he would live to feel every last synapse of agony._

_Once he was done with the scum, he was at your side while Amantea tried to keep you alive with healing magic._

“ _I can’t close the wound. Can you get the Head Healer?”_

_Michaelis immediately left to get the healer, but when he returned you had gotten noticeably paler._

_The healer sighed, “I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do for her body,” she lamented, ”Though there is a spell I can use that will reunite you.”_

“ _What is it?” Michaelis demanded._

“ _The Phoenix Spell. It makes it so that until the subject will keep being reborn until their truest desire has been realized.”_

“ _Her truest desire was to be free and have a family with me,” Michaelis stated._

_The healer smiled, “Then the spell will be active until she gives birth to her first child with you, my dear,_ _“_ _she then turned to Amantea, “ ’Tea_ _child_ _, would you be so kind as to assist me? It’s been millennia and my body’s not as_ _strong_ _as it used to be.”_

_T_ _he healer and Amantea cast the Phoenix Spell with an additional provision: whenever you were reborn, your current name and location would appear on Michaelis’ right wrist._

_The light left your eyes the moment the spell took effect._

–––––

“…He wasn’t the same after what happened. I was able to convince him to stay in town for a few weeks before he went off on his own. By the time I found him, he was trapped in that cave. Then you came along and broke the seal.”

You just stared at her. He lost so much and was forced to suffer alone. Your heart ached for him.

“Um, thank you for telling me. I think I’ll go to bed now.”

Amantea bid you goodnight and left with the tray. You wondered if you really were Michaelis’ first love, and if you were, could you regain your memories.

––––––

It took a few months for your memories to return. Funnily enough, you regained them while admiring an old painting of the man who sold you a frog biscuit (no frogs were harmed) in your old village.

During that time, you fell in love with Michaelis again. He was patient and found quirky little ways to light up your days. You even had your first kiss again on the bridge under a full moon.

Not long after that, you discovered you were with child again. Bucky spun you around the foyer like old times and Amantea threw you a huge party. It was just the three of you and a few servants she conjured up, but it was fun nonetheless.

The pregnancy started out well but took a dark turn yet again.

Somehow, the Order found you. No doubt they were alerted by the king and the mayor of your city, fucking assholes. Michaelis and Amantea were able to hold them off and they looked like they would’ve won...if not for a flash of divine lightning.

The members of the Order made way for a cloaked man who revealed himself to be Cicero.

“HOW-”

“It’s nice to see you too, dear.” Cicero sneered at your baby bump, “I can see you’re confused. So let’s go back to that fateful night. When your _beloved_ ripped me apart, someone was watching out for me,” he pulled up his sleeve to reveal The Mark of Baqziz, the Thunderer, “Baqziz heard my pleas for revenge and granted me powers beyond imagination, power enough to kill you and your beloved!”

“Never!” you shouted as you readied a scorch spell.

With a snarl, Cicero pushed you across the room and closed the distance between you with a bruising kiss, “We could’ve been so happy.”

You spat in his face in response, “Eat shit, limp noodle!”

He rolled his eyes and stabbed your baby bump with a lightning dagger, “Too bad, love,” He returned to the main fight only to discover his forces being trounced by the ‘demonic duo’, “They just don’t make them like they used to,” Cicero remarked as he threw a lightning bolt into the fray,” Stand down or the whore gets it!” He barked while holding you over the bridge.

Michaelis and Amantea lowered their hands and Cicero shoved you into Michaelis’ arms.

“Are you alright?” he whispered to which you nodded.

There was a sense of peril in the air as Cicero and Michaelis sized each other.

Cicero gave what could be called the ‘fuck it’ shrug and started summoning energy for Baqziz’s Judgement. The sky darkened and lightning cracked across the sky while a summoning circle formed around you and yours. The space above you also had the same summoning circle and it started to glow.

You would’ve been electrocuted into nothing if not for Amantea’s quick thinking. She created a portal to another world just in time, but not before a lightning dagger pierced your chest.

The three of you landed on the other side to find you barely holding onto life. Michaelis and Amantea tried to revive you, but you told them that they will always find a way back to you.

Michaelis sobbed as he cradled your deceased form. He stayed like that for a few hours before Amantea suggested that they should find some shelter.

After a few minutes of flying, they came across a town. Most of the town’s inhabitants stared at their attire. When they asked a guard where they were, he responded that they were in a Roman settlement in Gaul during the time of Caesar Augustus.

–––––

Michaelis and Amantea were able to find you at various times throughout the centuries. Their search for you took them to Baghdad, Mali, Brazil, Egypt, England, Morocco, Spain, France, and finally the United States in 1913.

Amantea found you dancing with some friends in a club in Harlem. She followed you home and kept track of you for the next couple of days. Then she relayed her findings to Michaelis who arrived a week later after getting some Cicero’s ilk of his trail.

Michaelis found you working at a bakery and grinned upon you sneaking a confection to a toddler while her mother wasn’t looking. He asked if there were any daily specials to which you replied not really and was hit with a memory jogging spell.

Your eyes glowed gold for a few seconds before you smiled and wrapped your arms around your beloved, “Michaelis! I’ve missed you so!”

The two of you were married fifteen months later in secret. Only Amantea, your friends and family, and a trusted pastor were in attendance. You had a short honeymoon and moved into a nice apartment in Brooklyn.

It was wonderful, until World War I broke out.

The war sucked up all the oxygen in the city which meant that a lot went unnoticed by authorities.

Especially when it came to the supernatural.

You were walking home from work one evening in February 1917, humming a tune that you remembered from one of your friend’s get-togethers when you saw him.

Cicero.

He was talking with the butcher’s assistant. You swerved into an alley in an attempt to lose him, but he was prepared. Three of his goons caught up to you and since you had no access to magic, they were quick to subdue you.

Cicero calmly walked up to you sporting a sardonic smirk, “We meet again, _love,”_ and knocked you out.

Michaelis was finally able to defeat Cicero once and for all, but at a great price. Once again, Cicero killed you via a lightning bolt and you died in his arms. He fought Cicero resulting in the latter turning into cursed dust, but not without some life-threatening wounds.

Amantea was able to keep him alive, but in a hibernation state that transformed him into a baby. She was able to seal his memories and abilities until she came back for him.

It took a few weeks, but she was able to pass him off to a lovely couple whose babe was stillborn.

The couple named him James Buchanan Barnes.

––––

A beautiful smile, angelic laughter, comforting hands, warm lips; images of these flashed through Bucky’s mind as he dragged in and out of cryogenics. He seemed to know her just like the man calling his name on the train.

He just can’t remember.

–––––

It started a few days after Shuri removed the triggers from his mind. He had a dream of you with a woman named Amantea on the bridge outside their home. You were wearing the golden sundress that wonderfully accentuated your lovely curves. Amantea was laughing at something you said while you were beckoning him to join you.

“ _Join us”_

Bucky woke with a start. That was the fifth time this month. He started remembering events that took place hundreds if not thousands of years ago. Most of them wildly different with you and Amantea being the only constants.

––––––

Five years gone in a blink of an eye.

Sure, they were able to defeat Thanos, but it cost Bucky’s side Natasha, Vision, and Tony. Now he could never apologize for killing his parents, or make amends.

Now, three days after Tony’s funeral, Bucky’s holding a letter from Amantea asking to meet her at a coffee shop not too far from he’s staying with Sam and Steve.

He just hoped that it was the same Amantea from his dreams.

–––––

The coffee shop was nice and unassuming with a decent sized menu. The woman who sent the letter waved to Bucky from a corner booth. He smiled and slid right across from her.

No sooner than he slid into the booth that her eyes glowed and she snapped her fingers while muttering a strange incantation. Bucky’s eyes darkened for a full minute before returning to normal. Amantea smiled, “Welcome back Michaelis.”

–––––

“So you’re an immortal Nephalem with a soulmate that keeps getting reincarnated and Bucky isn’t your real name, “Steve summed up while they were looking out onto the lake.

Bucky sighed. He’s been dreading this conversation, “Yes, and I have to find her.”

“How do you know she’s alive.”

Bucky rolled up his right sweater sleeve to reveal your name and location, “She’s already been born. Amantea found a way back to our world while she regained her magic at Kamar-Taj. I can’t keep this going any longer,” he admitted while trying not to cry.

Steve stood up and enveloped his best friend in a hug, “I know. We’re both tired.”

“So what now? Are you going to go dancing with Peggy? You do owe her that dance,” Bucky pointed out while giving Steve a playful punch with his flesh hand.

Steve sighed, “I don’t know, Buck. I…” he rubbed the back of his head in hesitation., “Hey, when you find her and break the Phoenix Spell, could you watch over Sam until he’s good on his own?”

Bucky only nodded in response.

–––––

Drip, drip, drop

You listened to the rain as you sipped your coffee. It was one of the few things that offered you solace these days. Your close-knit family was destroyed during the Snap: your parents’ plane crashed and your younger sister died beforehand. Most of your friends were either permanently gone or just couldn’t bear the hard conversations.

So you listened to the rain while sipping a cup of coffee at your favorite cafe.

The news had been going off non-stop about how the Avengers saved the world, but at this point, what was there to save? Yes, it was great to have about half the population back (at least the ones who didn’t automatically die due to prior situation), but the scars of the living weren’t going to be healed by a couple of glowing stones.

The cafe door swung open which was odd considering almost no one came at this time of day. You turned your head to find Bucky Barnes staring at you like a returning lover.

Strangely enough, you always liked Bucky Barnes. You always thought that he got unfairly maligned in the annals of history for being the Winter Soldier. It wasn’t his fault that killed so many people while he was under HYDRA’s control. If we’re going to go after Bucky for his perceived misdeeds, then shouldn’t we go after every soldier of fortune and weapons manufacturer since they did crimes of their own free will?

Anyway, the man in question walked up to you, “Is this seat taken?”

You shook your head, “Feel free.”

Bucky sat down across from you, smiled, and muttered something in an ancient language as his eyes darkened. Flashes of past lives with a man who looked like Bucky and another woman flooded your mind until something clicked.

You beamed at him,” Miki!” and gave him a kiss.

––––––

You had a love/hate relationship with time. Time was able to let you see wonders beyond your wildest dreams, but it also brought you pain.

Well, not anymore. Time was no longer a factor.

You married Michaelis, Or Bucky as he liked to be called, in a private ceremony surrounded by what remained of the Avengers. Amantea almost got into a fistfight over the wedding bouquet. There quite a few more people than you anticipated, but you figured they needed a win.

Ten months later you gave birth to twins, Azazel and Chidema. You cried when you held them for the first time, not only for giving birth to two beautiful babies but also that the Phoenix Spell has ended.

Bucky agreed to spend a couple of years assisting Sam with his Captain America duties.

Five years after taking the captain’s mantel, Bucky and Sam agreed that he was good to go. So Amantea prepared the portal to take your family home.

With a heavy heart, you said your goodbyes to Sam, someone who had become an uncle to the twins. Bucky gave Sam one last hug and jab while Amantea gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Once the portal was complete, you took one last look at Sam and entered the portal to take back what was yours.


End file.
